


To Victory

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Ginny knows the best ways to motivate her fellow Harpies before a big match.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	To Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BBTP 2020 and inspired by Hannelore's prompt "Quidditch girls, rooming together and fooling around before a match" but obviously I strayed a bit from that. I know there's no canon evidence that Angelina went on to play for the Harpies like Ginny did, but it's a drabble so…. *handwave*

Ginny's learned the best ways to motivate her fellow Harpies before a big match. For most, bruising hours-long flying drills at sunrise the week before are enough. But for Angelina… it's two fingers sinking into her dripping wet cunt as Ginny holds her against the wall behind the lockers five minutes before the team takes to the Pitch.

"There's no time," Angelina moans, one leg wrapped around Ginny's waist as she rocks her hips. Ginny clamps her hand over Angelina's mouth and thrusts hard. 

"Then you'd better come," she whispers into Angelina's ear. Angelina trembles, gasping. 

Ginny smiles. "To victory."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
